The Reversal
by WandFire
Summary: Elsa and Anna put the past behind them. They spend more time together, and preparing for Hans' trial together. But what happens when Hans uses his manipulative magic during the trial to make ELSA the defendant, ELSA convicted guilty, and everything that Hans did was ELSA'S doing? Everything's reversed. Can Elsa convince Anna of the truth and together destroy Hans once and for all?


**This is my first Frozen fanfic! I love Frozen and hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: Frozen** **belongs to Disney. Not me. I'm just a fangirl. **

* * *

"I'll see you in a couple weeks," Kristoff promised. He was going to bring ice to a nearby kingdom. Since Arendelle now had an Official Ice Master and Deliverer, ice was added to the list of tradable goods. Olaf stood behind Anna, slightly sulky. He had wanted to go with Kristoff, but everyone said no because people in other kingdoms might not be used to a talking snowman. Anna leaned over and gave Kristoff a peck on the cheek. He reddened slightly and glanced over at Elsa, feeling uncomfortable.

"Bye," Anna smiled.

"Bye Kristoff. Bring back some good things for Arendelle," Elsa ordered.

"I will. Don't worry," he said to Elsa with a smile. She nodded in approval.

He pulled open the door.

"Bye, Kristoff!" Olaf called as he left.

"Hey Olaf- you want to go into the gardens?" Elsa suggested. Olaf loves the gardens- they were all about summer!

"Do I? Of course!" Olaf said cheerfully, forgetting he was sulking, and headed outside. Elsa laughed.

"I've never known a talking snowman that loves summer!"

Anna gave her a funny look and started cracking up.

"Isn't the weird thing the fact that he's able to talk?"

Elsa shrugged. She turned to her sister, her eyebrow raised and a suspicious smirk on her lips.

"TAG!" she shouted, tapping Anna on the shoulder and breaking into a run. Anna looked confused.

"What's going on?"

Elsa turned back around, not stepping any closer.

"I thought since we missed so much time playing together as kids, we could make it up now!" she explained with a slight chuckle.

"Oh!" Anna grinned and ran after Elsa. Elsa ran, ducking behind statues. Anna was faster than her, no denying it. She suddenly got an idea. She stomped the ground with her foot, a sheet of ice spreading over the floor. Instantly, Anna slipped and fell.

"Hey! You can't use your powers! That's cheating!" She yelled, still laughing.

"We never established any rules," Elsa teased. She crossed the room to help Anna up. Anna tapped her on the arm.

"GOT YOU! YOU'RE IT!" She screamed and ran across the slippery, icy, floor.

"I wasn't prepared to go skating today," Anna complained after she slipped and fell again.

* * *

"Maybe we should stop for today, if you're going to keep complaining," Elsa suggested after Anna had slipped for what felt like the hundredth time. "Besides, I have work to do anyways."

"But I thought you were temporarily free while all the traders are out," Anna said, slightly upset that the bonding time was coming up an end for the day.

"Actually...you can help me with this. I need to gather evidence and witnesses for the prosecution against Ha- you know who I'm talking about," Elsa said. Anna nodded in understanding. They had agreed to try to never mention his name again.

"Why are they even having a trial if we know he's guilty?!" Anna asked rhetorically. Elsa didn't notice.

"It's the law, Anna!"

"You're the queen. You can just change the law," Anna grumbled, hoping Elsa wouldn't hear.

They headed into the office.

"So for witnesses, there is me, you, Olaf- if he even counts- and Kristoff, who isn't even here right now," Anna said, counting off on her fingers. Elsa looked uncomfortable at the mention of Kristoff. She hadn't mentioned it to Anna yet, but she didn't trust men all that much. Why should she, after what had happened with Hans?

"The problem is, we really don't have any evidence to present. I mean, a broken sword won't do us much good, and it belongs to him. He might try to use it to say that we shattered it and we were violent!" Anna went on. She was right. They had to rely on they're solid witnesses. Elsa hoped it would be enough.

"Oh! Another witness! Kai!" Anna exclaimed as the butler walked by the office. He poked his head in the room.

"Did you say my name, Miss Anna? Do you need anything?" he asked. She shook her head. Elsa smiled at her sister.

"We were just discussing the trial," she explained. "Would you be one of our witnesses?"

"Of course, your majesty," he replied, bowing and stepping out of the room.

"Wait! Kai!" Anna called after him. He poked his head in again.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Bring us some chocolate!"

Elsa stifled a laugh. Anna loved chocolate cake. So did she, but she tried to only eat it on special occasions. But...today, they were having a bonding day. That counts as a special occasion, right? About ten minutes later, Kai came back with a whole, giant chocolate cake. He set it down in front of Anna with two plates, a knife, and two forks. Anna's face lit up. She cut herself a piece so big Elsa thought Anna would explode if she ate the whole slice. She started to laugh. Anna, whose face was already covered with frosting, looked over at her. Elsa laughed even harder.

"Wey err oo affin?" Anna asked, her mouth full. She had really said "Why are you laughing?"

That made her sister laugh harder.

"That piece is a little big, don't you think?"

"No piece is too big when it comes to chocolate cake! It's my favorite!"

Anna smirked and turned her back toward Elsa. When she turned back around, she was holding the second plate in her hand, which had on it a piece of cake equally as big as hers. She slid it in front of Anna.

"It's your favorite too," she muttered in Elsa's ear, before turning back to her own piece of cake.

"So I got a letter from our cousin, Punzie. The one who was taken from her crib as a baby by an evil lady who pretended to be her mother and never let her leave the tower so she could use her magical super-long golden hair for her own greedy means and then was helped out of the tower by a wanted thief who she fell in love with and then she found out she was a princess and then her evil fake mother tried to take her away and Flynn was stabbed and she went to save him and he cut her hair and the lady died and so did Flynn but then she cried and she healed him and he became alive again and she went back to her parents and she married the thief?" Anna told Elsa, as if this wasn't unusual at all.

"You don't have to tell her crazy life story every time you bring Rapunzel up, you know," Elsa chuckled.

"I like to though! Anyway, she invited us to visit Corona!" Anna said excitedly. The smile wiped off Elsa's face like someone had taken a rag and wiped her face like you do a window. She did not want to go to Corona. Her parents died on their way to Rapunzel's wedding in Corona three years before.

"Anyways, I wrote back saying that you wouldn't feel comfortable going," Anna finished. Elsa looked up, surprised. She had never told Anna about how she felt about traveling to Corona.

"I could hear you. In your room. Crying. Vowing you yourself would never travel to Corona in your lifetime," Anna said softly.

"You...you heard me?" Elsa said, surprised. Anna nodded, and continued.

"I…I…I wanted so badly to barge I to your room, and hug you and comfort you, and tell you we could get through it together," Anna admitted. Elsa took a deep breath.

"I always wanted to let you in. But my powers had already hurt you, and I didn't want to hurt you or anyone else again. The trolls told me my powers were dangerous. That fear would be my enemy. Fear always lurked behind me like a shadow.

Until the time I escaped into the mountains. Then I finally felt free, and my powers weren't berserk. I finally had control. I was relaxed and happy. And I think part of it was the fact that I didn't have to keep my powers hidden from the world anymore. I could finally...be with you," Elsa admitted. Anna looked over at Elsa.

"Oh Elsa, I had no idea!" she said, hugging her.

Just then, Elsa felt another pair of arms around her. Not normal arms. Skinny, stick arms.

"Olaf!" she smiled.

"WARM HUGS!" he exclaimed, moving over to Anna to give her a warm hug. The two sisters looked over at each other and started to laugh.

* * *

**So yeah. Chapter one = fluff. But there will be non-fluff chapters!**


End file.
